Just Tactics Wiki
Just Tactics is a Turn Based, I-Go-You-Go, Grid Based, 1v1, Online Multiplayer, Awesome Sauce, Tactical War Game. Just Tactics is a computer game available for Windows and Ubuntu Linux. Just Tactics plays much like a table top game, with the addition of Fog of War. Asymmetric information makes a big difference when playing a tactical war game! A "Deployment" (army) is comprised of three customizable Squads and a customizable Satellite Deck of at least 40 cards. There is no dice rolling or any similarly random mechanic in Just Tactics. Movements and Unit versus Unit Combats are ultimately deterministic, governed by basic stats such as Action Points (AP) and Hit Points (HP). Non-determinism is achieved via the Satellite Deck/Card system. Controlling "Satellite Uplinks" on the map allows players to draw Cards from their Satellite Decks. How many Cards you are drawing per turn, the Cards your Deck is comprised of, how your Deck compliments the rest of your Deployment, and when and where you play your cards, are kind of a big deal. Other than choosing which player will take the first turn, the only randomness/luck in the game is the shuffle of the Deck. However, a player could build their entire Deck out of the same Card, which would leave nothing to chance. Just Tactics was not designed with puzzle solving in mind, but, Just Tactics uses rules for Line of Site and Line of Fire, and these rules can create puzzling situations where maximizing your turn requires you to properly sequence the Movements and Combats that your Units engage in. Launch Plan Just Tactics is currently undergoing "alpha" testing; there are a limited number of players with access to the game. Since there are so few people playing the game at the moment, we are meeting up for Quick Matches on a Schedule . The goals of alpha testing are: find bugs, find out of the game is fun, find out if the game is balanced. All alpha testers have access to all the existing features of the game. As bugs get fixed and we find out whether the game is fun and balanced we will open the game up to more testers. We will probably throw Just Tactics up on Kickstarter and see if anyone is interested in being a "beta" tester... In the long term, the plan for Just Tactics is that you will be able to purchase the game for a one-time fee and have access to all of its features. Additionally, anyone can demo the game for free and even play it for free forever; with three caveats: players playing for free will not have the ability to create private/custom matches (this feature does not yet exist), players playing for free will see advertisements (when and where to be determined) and players playing for free will not have access to the Deployment Editor (they will play with a basic Default Deployment). The Default Deployment is not crippled in any way, it is however, pretty vanilla. We do not see this as "pay to win," because simply purchasing the game (as you should) gets you all the features. Deployment Gamers can customize their Deployments in the Deployment Editor. Each gamer gets an un-editable Default Deployment and also gets 7 Slots to store custom Deployments. When joining a Match, gamers are given an opportunity to choose which Deployment they want to use in that Match. A Deployment consists of a Satellite Deck and three Squads, named Alfa, Bravo, and Charlie. At the beginning of every Match, each player will not see their Squads on the map, they will only see three Units, they are the Squad Captains. Attached to your Captains, in the form of "Call" Cards, are the Units that you put into each of your Squads. Left to right on the map are always Alfa through Charlie Squads respectively. You get your three Captains for free, they don't cost any points. The total value of a Deployment must be equal to or less than 5,000 points. Your Satellite Deck must have at least 40 cards. Other than those two rules, players have complete freedom when customizing their Deployment. Basic Gameplay The player that goes first is chosen arbitrarily. The chosen player automatically receives an Upkeep Phase. Immediately after Upkeep, the Movement Phase begins. During the Movement Phase, the player can move their Units in any order. They can also play Cards and enter Combat Phases in any order. After each Combat, the player returns back to their Movement phase, at which point they can continue to move, play Cards, or enter additional Combats at their discretion until they click "End Turn" to pass the turn to their opponent. The opponent will then receive an Upkeep Phase and they then begin their Movement Phase. The game goes back and forth until one of the Victory Conditions is reached. Reflex Phases allow players to set ambushes for their opponent. If a player chooses not to spend all of their AP during their turn, they can trigger Reflex Phases on their opponent's turn. A Reflex Phase grabs the Movement Phase away from the opponent. Cards are a vital asset that players can use to achieve victory. Some Cards come attached to Units, and some Cards are drawn from your Satellite Deck when you control Satellite Uplinks. Many Cards will attach Effects to their targets. Effects can modify the Stats of a Unit, for example, an Effect may give a unit +5 DF until its next Upkeep. Some units have Tags attached to them, Tags denote special rules that apply to the Tagged unit. One super important Tag is 'Teleporter.' Your teleporter network is critical to winning in Just Tactics. Keyboard/Mouse Controls A list of all of the Controls for Just Tactics: Controls System Requirements The Minimum and Recommended System Requirements for Just Tactics: System Requirements Category:Browse